SHIELD Personal Files: Inhuman Heroes
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: All information S.H.I.E.L.D had been given on the Inhuman Heroes. All are my Oc's


…_LOADING…_

_FILES LOADED_

_S.H.I.E.L.D. INDEX: PERSON INFORMATION: CHARACTER PROFILE: OMEGA_

_REAL NAME: JOHNATHAN GRAND_

_AGE: UNKNOWN_

_HEIGHT: 6'6"_

_WEIGHT: 220 lbs._

_GENDER: MALE_

_EYE COLOR: BLOOD RED. BRIGHT RED WHEN USING SOUL SIGHT, BRIGHT GREEN EDGES WHEN USING ENHANCED SPEED SIGHT._

_HAIR COLOR: BROWN_

_PERSONALITY: SERIOUS, CALM, EXPERIENCED, CALCULATIVE. EXTREMELY SMART AND PHYSICALLY FIT MAN. EXTREMELY ARTICULATE AND SKILLED. NO OTHER INFORMATION AVAILABLE._

_ABILITIES: EXTREME STRENGTH, EXTREME SPEED, EXTREME DURABILITY, UNLIMITED STAMINA (AS FAR AS KNOWN), EXTREMELY SKILLED IN ALL FORMS OF COMBAT, ABILITY TO MASTERFULLY USE ALL WEAPONS, EXTREMELY PRECICE AIMING (KNOWN TO OUT SHOOT AGENT BARTON), EXTREMELY FAST REACTION TIME, EXTREME REFLEXES, ABLE TO SPEAK ALL KNOWN LANGUAGES, EXTREMELY SKILLED ELECTROMANCER, SEVERAL TYPES OF ENHANCED VISION, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO: SOUL SIGHT, EXTREMELY QUICKENED SIGHT, NOCTURNAL SIGHT. EXTREMELY ENHANCED SENSES. ABILITY TO SUMMON DUAL SWORDS, NAMED 'RAITONINGU' JAPANESE FOR 'LIGHTNING'. ABILITY TO SUMMON VEHICLE, NAMED 'CYCLE-JET' ABILITY TO MORPH BETWEEN MOTORCYCLE MODE AND JET MODE. BOTH MODES KNOWN TO BE EXTREMELY FAST. ANY AND ALL OTHER ABILITIES UNKNOWN._

_KNOWN ACHIEVEMENTS: -FILES DELETED BY UNKNOWN USER- NOTE: NICE TRY FURY. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE THIS INFO AVAILABLE. –JOHN_

_KNOWN WEAKNESSES: SALT, HOLY WATER, ANGELIC WEAPONS_

_SPECIES: -FILE DELETED BY UNKNOWN USER- NOTE: NO, FURY. NO. –JOHN._

_NEXT FILE:_

_S.H.I.E.L.D. INDEX: PERSON INFORMATION: CHARACTER PROFILE: ARSENAL_

_REAL NAME: ANDREW BLAQREBLU_

_AGE: 17_

_HEIGHT: 5'8"_

_WEIGHT: 170 lbs._

_GENDER: MALE_

_EYE COLOR: BRIGHT GREEN, WHITE WHEN USING BORROWER MAGIC_

_HAIR COLOR: BROWN_

_PERSONALITY: EXTREMELY INTELLIGENT, SLIGHTLY COCKY, SARCASTIC, AND FRIENDLY. PHYSICALLY FIT AND FLEXIBLE._

_ABILITIES: ABILITY TO USE ANY AND EVERY FORM OF MAGIC THAT EXISTS. ABILITY TO CONSECUTIVELY AND SIMULTANEOUSLY USE MULTIPLE FORMS OF MAGIC. COMMONLY USES SUMMONER MAGIC. ABILITY TO USE BORROWER MAGIC. LIMIT OF BORROWER MAGIC ABILITIES UNKNOWN. _

_KNOWN ACHIEVEMENTS: -FILES DELETED BY UNKNOWN USER- NOTE: BAD FURY. BAD. –JOHN_

_KNOWN WEAKNESSES: IF UNABLE TO SPEAK, UNABLE TO USE MAGIC. SURROUNDINGS LIMIT ABILITY OF MAGIC USE. _

_SPECIES: MAGICIAN._

_NEXT FILE:_

_S.H.I.E.L.D. INDEX: PERSON INFORMATION: CHARACTER PROFILE: FLAME_

_REAL NAME: FIERE GRAND (ADOPTED BY JOHNATHAN GRAND)_

_AGE: 15_

_HEIGHT: 5'7"_

_WEIGHT: 130 lbs._

_GENDER: FEMALE_

_EYE COLOR: FIRE RED_

_HAIR COLOR: DEEP RED WITH BRIGHT RED HIGHLIGHTS_

_PERSONALITY: INNOCENT IN NATURE, MAINLY CLUELESS ABOUT MODERN CULTURE, OVERALL CURIOUS, READY TO TRY ANYTHING THAT WILL NOT INJURE HER._

_ABILITIES: PYROMANCY. FIRE IMMUNITY, EXTREMELY DURABLE, SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH, FIRE CREATION, ENHANCED SENSES, ABILITY TO CREATE OBJECTS THROUGH FIRE._

_KNOWN ACHIEVEMENTS: -FILES DELETED BY UNKNOWN USER- NOTES: FURY. STOP. I'M SOMEWHAT TIRED OF DELETING THESE. NOT REALLY. ITS FUN SEEING YOU PISSED. –JOHN_

_KNOWN WEAKNESSES: SPECIALIZED OR OTHERWISE EHNANCED WATER._

_SPECIES: DRAGON CHILD_

_NEXT FILE:_

_S.H.I.E.L.D. INDEX: PERSON INFORMATION: CHARACTER PROFILE: FROST_

_REAL NAME: GLACI GRAND (ALSO ADOPTED BY JOHNATHAN GRAND, SISTER OF FIERE)_

_AGE: 15_

_HEIGHT: 5'8"_

_WEIGHT: 140 lbs._

_GENDER: FEMALE_

_EYE COLOR: ICE BLUE_

_HAIR COLOR: BLACK WITH WHITE HIGHLIGHTS_

_PERSONALITY: SIMILAR TO FIERE, PROTECTIVE OF SISTER, DEFENSIVE WHEN AROUND STRANGERS_

_ABILITIES: CRYOMANCY, COLD IMMUNITY, EXTREMELY DURABLE, SUPER HUMAN STRENGTH, ENHANCED SENSES_

_KNOWN ACHIEVEMENTS: -FILES DELETED BY UNKNOWN USER- NOTES: HI, FURY, ITS ME, JOHN. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW I'M NOT LETTING ANYONE HAVE ACCESS OF HOW SKILLED MY FRIENDS AND I ARE. HAVE A NICE DAY! -JOHN_

_KNOWN WEAKNESSES: SPECIALIZED FIRE OR OTHERWISE ENHANCED FIRE._

_SPECIES: DRAGON CHILD_

_NEXT FILE:_

_S.H.I.E.L.D. INDEX: PERSON INFORMATION: CHARACTER PROFILE: ARMORY_

_REAL NAME: M-DROID MODEL M1CH43L T1T4N, NAMED MICHAEL TITAN BY JOHNATHAN GRAND_

_AGE: 3_

_HEIGHT: 7'0"_

_WEIGHT: 1.25 TONS_

_GENDER: MODELED AS MALE_

_EYE COLOR: BRIGHT BLUE WHEN PASSIVE, BRIGHT RED WHEN IN ATTACK MODE_

_HAIR COLOR: NO HAIR_

_PERSONALITY: EXTREMELY PASSIVE WHEN ABLE, MEDITATES OFTEN, LIKES MIND GAMES SUCH AS CHESS AND CHECKERS._

_ABILITIES: ABLE TO MORPH ALL PARTS OF BODY INTO A WEAPON OR TOOL_

_KNOWN ACHIEVEMENTS: -FILES DELETED BY UNKNOWN USER- NOTES: YOU MUST BE SERIOUSLY GETTING IRRITATED FURY. ITS BEST IF YOU JUST NOT CREATE THOSE FILES AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TO CAUSE YOU STRESS BY DELETING THEM. -JOHN_

_KNOWN WEAKNESSES: EMP'S_

_SPECIES: ANDROID_

_NEXT FILE:_

_S.H.I.E.L.D. INDEX: PERSON INFORMATION: CHARACTER PROFILE: SHIFTER_

_REAL NAME: ALEXANDER (NO LAST NAME)_

_AGE: UNKNOWN_

_HEIGHT: VARIES_

_WEIGHT: VARIES_

_GENDER: VARIES_

_EYE COLOR: VARIES_

_HAIR COLOR: VARIES_

_PERSONALITY: EXTREMELY SACRASTIC AND COCKY IN COMBAT, SHY WHEN OUTSIDE COMBAT_

_ABILITIES: ABILITY TO SHAPESHIFT INTO ANYTHING. CAN MIMIC THE ABILITY OF THE THING ALEX COPIES UNLESS THE THING USES MAGIC_

_KNOWN ACHIEVEMENTS: -NO FILES FOUND- NOTES: THANK YOU, FURY. HAVE A GREAT, NONSTRESSFUL DAY. -JOHN_

_KNOWN WEAKNESSES: CAN STILL BE KNOCKED OUT AND KILLED IN THE SAME FASHION AS WHATEVER ALEX IS CURRENTLY MIMICKING._

_SPECIES: SHAPESHIFTER_

_NEXT FILE:_

_S.H.I.E.L.D. INDEX: PERSON INFORMATION: CHARACTER PROFILE: SMOKE_

_REAL NAME: ZAKARY TAINT_

_AGE: 26_

_HEIGHT: 5'11"_

_WEIGHT: 180 lbs._

_GENDER: MALE_

_EYE COLOR: SMOKE GREY_

_HAIR COLOR: SMOKE GREY_

_PERSONALITY: CONSTANTLY MEDITATING AND/OR ASLEEP_

_ABILITIES: TYPHOMANCY, ABILITY TO MORPH INTO SMOKE WISP._

_KNOWN ACHIEVEMENTS: -FILES DELETED BY UNKNOWN USER- DON'T EVEN TRY TO PULL A TRICK ON ME FURY. I CAN CATCH FAST ONES FASTER THAN YOU CAN THROW THEM._

_KNOWN WEAKNESSES: LIMITED SOLELY TO WHAT CAN BE DONE USING SMOKE._

_SPECIES: GOD_

_NEXT FILE:_

_S.H.I.E.L.D. INDEX: PERSON INFORMATION: CHARACTER PROFILE: HEAVY_

_REAL NAME: DEAN GRAND (ADOPTED BY JOHNATHAN GRAND)_

_AGE: 19_

_HEIGHT: 6'0"_

_WEIGHT: 1 TON_

_GENDER: MALE_

_EYE COLOR: RED_

_HAIR COLOR: BROWN_

_PERSONALITY: HUNGRY, DEFENSIVE ABOUT BROTHER_

_ABILITIES: PISTONS IN LIMBS COMBINED WITH NATURAL SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH BRING EXTREME STRENGTH ON PAR WITH JOHNATHAN GRAND. EXTREME DURABILITY, CAN CREATE DUAL ENERGY SWORDS AND MINIGUNS. _

_KNOWN ACHIEVEMENTS: -NO FILES FOUND-_

_KNOWN WEAKNESSES: EMP'S_

_SPECIES: ANDROID_

_NEXT FILE:_

_S.H.I.E.L.D. INDEX: PERSON INFORMATION: CHARACTER PROFILE: IMAGINE_

_REAL NAME: JASON GRAND (ADOPTED BY JOHNATHAN GRAND, BROTHER OF DEAN)_

_AGE: 14_

_HEIGHT: 5'4"_

_WEIGHT: 140 lbs._

_GENDER: MALE_

_EYE COLOR: SWIRLING BLUE AND WHITE_

_HAIR COLOR: SWIRLING BLUE AND BLACK_

_PERSONALITY: TIMID, SHY_

_ABILITIES: ABLE TO CREATE ANY NONSENTIENT THING HE WISHES BY HAVING THE HEAD OF HIS HAMMER 'KAKIKOMI-SHIN NO PEN' TOUCH A SOLID. SIZE AND CAPABILITIES OF NONSENTIENT THING HAVE NO KNOWN LIMIT._

_KNOWN ACHIEVEMENTS: -NO FILES FOUND-_

_KNOWN WEAKNESSES: IF HAMMER UNABLE TO TOUCH A SOLID, IS THEREFORE UNABLE TO CREATE ITEMS. _

_SPECIES: UNKNOWN_

_ALL FILES SHOWN._

…_FILES CLOSING…_

_FILES CLOSED_

_LOG OUT?_

_YES__ NO_

_GOODBYE, AGENTS BARTON AND ROMANOFF_

_COMPUTER TURNING OFF._


End file.
